fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
To the End of a Dream/Script
Crimson Flower Great Tree Moon To the End of a Dream Opening Narration After defeating the Kingdom army and King Dimitri on the Tailtean Plains, Imperial forces set their sights on Frirdiad, the Kingdom Capital. The final battle against Rhea draws near. Event: Stolen Time * Lord Arundel: So, we have finally arrived. It has been a very, very long road. * Edelgard: Why are you here, Uncle? We haven't prevailed just yet. * Lord Arundel: Even better. I decided I wanted to see the end with my own eyes. The very moment that humans will finally be free from the control of that false beast of a goddess.. * Edelgard: Understood. Behold to your heart's content, just don't get in our way. * Lord Arundel: Of course. I could not stand to be dragged into the fighting. When this fight is over, a world completely controlled by the Empire will be upon us. * Edelgard: Not completely... I will only do what I must. But until our reign becomes stable... Uncle... No, all of you. I believe that your power and knowledge may be essential during that time of transition. * Lord Arundel: Perhaps so. We also will do what we must. For that short while, we will lend your our strength. * Edelgard: Yes... We're counting on you. For now. (Scene transitions to Byleth and Edelgard at the Imperial Army Encampment) * Edelgard: Professor, may I speak with you? * Byleth: What's on your mind? * Edelgard: I know the timing is less than ideal, but there's something I need to tell you. I imagine you've already sensed it, but even still... I must tell you the truth...of the power you wield and of what you are. ** Choice 1: I have sensed it too. *** Edelgard: I expected as much. ** Choice 2: What are you talking about? *** Edelgard: Have you still yet to realize it? If so, then it's absolutely vital that I tell you. * Edelgard: You, like Rhea, share a bloodline with the so-called goddess. Your mother likely had some connection to the goddess, whose power has always been sleeping within you. Five years ago when your power awakened, I was afraid you would choose to join with Rhea. ** Choice 1: You thought I would join her? *** Edelgard: I did. ** Choice 2: Five years ago... *** Edelgard: Yes. In the Sealed Forest, when you returned from the eternal darkness... * Edelgard: As you know, my goal is to free our world from the control of Rhea and the other children of the goddess. I seek to obliterate her, as well as those around her who use the church's power to control Fódlan. I swore to free the people from Rhea by striking her down, whether or not it meant making an enemy out of you. And yet...you came to my aid and chose to walk with me on the path against Rhea. I was overjoyed of course, but I was also confused. I thought that perhaps it wasn't the path you were meant to take. But I chose to trust in you, to rely on you and your strength. And now, here we are. ** Choice 1: I understand... *** Edelgard: Thank you for listening, my teacher. I'm glad I finally had the chance to talk to you about it. ** Choice 2: Please explain it once more. *** Edelgard: Of course... (Loops back to Edelgard saying "You, like Rhea,...") * Edelgard: After Rhea is gone from this world, I don't know what will become of you. But whatever happens, I hope you know that you're very special to me. I hope that I hold a special place in your heart as well. But regardless... (You are the one person in this world who can share the heavy burden I must carry. Someone without equal who I can always speak my mind to... ) It's time. Let's go, Professor. (Byleth nods, and the scene fades out) Narration The Imperial army arrives in Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital, only to be confronted by Rhea--who has transformed into the Immaculate One. The Black Eagle Strike Force steels itself for an epic final battle, hoping to soon return Fódlan to its people. Event: The Final Battle * Edelgard: Rhea! Members of the Church of Seiros! Surely there's no reason to continue this fight. What could possibly be gained by shutting yourselves inside the capital of a kingdom without a king? I will give you this one chance...and no other. Throw down your weapons and surrender! Unlike you, I have no desire to unleash wicked atrocities upon this world! * Hubert: Their silence speaks volumes. Shall we commence our attack? * Edelgard: I'll wait just a moment longer. There are still many residents within the city. Unlike my attack at Garreg Mach five years ago, the church will not allow the inhabitants to evacuate. What the hell are they planning... (Scene transitions to Seiros, Catherine, and Cyril inside the gates of the kingdom capital) * Catherine: Lady Rhea...Or rather, Lady Seiros. The Imperial army is calling for our surrender. Is it wise to ignore them? Perhaps we could leave Fódlan and devise another plan... * Seiros: We shall not surrender. We must not lose! Even if it must split the heavens, we shall not yield to the wicked ones! * Catherine: Understood... I will do as you command. You have my fealty no matter what, until my last moment of life. * Cyril: I'll stay by your side too...forever. * Seiros: Now, Catherine. Set fire to the city. The Imperial army will burn in the flames of eternal torment! * Catherine: What?! No, you can't do that! * Seiros: Catherine. Now. * Catherine: As...as you wish. But is there truly no other way? * Seiros: I have no patience for foolish questions. I shall sacrifice as many lives as it takes! That apostate who insists on taking everything from me...will by crushed by my own hands! (Seiros glows green and transforms into the Immaculate One, fading to the CG image of the Immaculate One) * The Immaculate One: GRAAAARGH! (The scene fades back to Byleth, Edelgard, and the Black Eagle Strike Force) * Edelgard: That ghastly voice... * Imperial Soldier: Your Majesty! There's smoke coming from every corner of the capital! It seems they've set fire to the city! * Edelgard: What?! Damn it, Rhea. There really is no depth you wouldn't sink into. Everyone, we must commence our attack at once. Are you ready? * Hubert: Preparations are complete. Just say the word. * Edelgard: Then we attack. We'll head straight for the castle and strike down their leader--Rhea, that vile creature called the Immaculate One! This is the end of our long war. After this victory, Fódlan will finally be united and truly free! The capital we're about to invade is engulfed in flames. Do not rush to your deaths. Survive. Prevail. Do that and we'll witness the birth of a new world. I want to see it with all of you at my side. Understood? * Hubert: Of course. I will not fall and leave you without your protector. That you may live to see your dream to fruition... For that, I shall survive and prevail! * Petra: I am carrying the future of Brigid. I will not be dying here! I will be winning. For myself and everyone, I will be surviving! * Caspar: We've been cutting our own path this whole way. There's no stopping until we reach the end! I can't die, or all my great work so far will have been wasted! * Dorothea: Don't worry about me, Edie. I won't fall before I've found my happily ever after. Maybe when this war is over I can finally snag a good catch and settle down! * Linhardt: Somehow we're already here... I wonder if the peace we secure will allow me to research as much as I'd like. If so, let's end this quickly! * Bernadetta: Edelgard! Professor! I'll do my best for both of you! If I die here, it would be with shame and regret... Oh, I can't let that happen! * Ferdinand: Once the world is united, I will lend my strength to both Edelgard and the Professor. To that end, I will lead us all safely to victory! My pride and duty as a noble demand no less! As do my own principles! * Byleth: Let's win this, together! * Edelgard: Imperial army! Black Eagle Strike Force! Move out! (The scene fades out) Battle: The Fight for Fhirdiad Before Battle * Edelgard: At last, we made it to Fhirdiad, but...it's in a pitiful state. * Caspar: It's so awful to see the Kingdom capital go up in flames, but at least we made it this far! * Hubert: We finally stand before the palace. Though these flames will our friends and foes alike. * Edelgard: Those who stand in our way will perish with the flames. Immaculate One...your reign ends, here and now! * Catherine: With fire raging all over the city, our enemies won't be able to advance in large numbers. Instead, they may try to defeat us with small squads of elite warriors. * The Immaculate One: Indeed, I suspect as much. And at their head is the one who stole my mother from me and likely that mutinous whelp, Edelgard. Ally Phase One * Bernadetta: The whole city's burning! oh, this isn't good! I'm flammable, you know! * Petra: If possible, we must be avoiding the flame and be careful of strong enemies. * Hubert: If we want to minimize our losses, we will need to be flexible in our approach. Ally Phase Two * The Immaculate One: Open your hearts and accept your fate... The immaculate roar saves only the righteous! GRWOAAAAAARRRR! * Linhardt: What? Her howl as unadulterated magic. I didn't know such a display of power was possible. * Ferdinand: That roar seems to have affected the dolls' movements. * Dorothea: Whenever "the Immaculate One" howls, those dolls become stronger. * Edelgard: Such power resides in the Immaculate One's roar... We must destroy those golems, and quickly! Gilbert (With anyone) * Gilbert: I was trusted to protect the future of this nation. The royal bloodline itself! I cannot yield! I will fulfill my duty even if I must forfeit my life! (With Byleth) * Gilbert: I can only lament that you chose to side with the Empire. I am a royal knight, and I will destroy all of His Majesty's foes! (With Annette) * Gilbert: Annette...I knew this day would come. * Annette: Yes... And so did I, Father. Be warned that I will push you aside, even if I must use force to do it. * Gilbert: I understand. Goddess...this is surely a chastisement from you. (When defeated) * Gilbert: Majesty... I beg...forgiveness... My promise to you... I...could not... (If Annette was not recruited) * Annette: Don't worry, Father... I will protect the capital and the whole Kingdom! Ashe (With anyone) * Ashe: Our pride, our people, our king. You've torn them all apart. Haven't you had enough?! What else is there for you to take?! (With Byleth) * Ashe: Don't look at me that way. You'll throw off my aim! (When defeated) * Ashe: I tried...to do the right thing, Lonato... Annette (With anyone) * Annette: I won't let you take Fhirdiad! I'll defend this place with my very life! (With Byleth) * Annette: Why, Professor? Why must we fight like this? Surely there was another path you could have taken that wouldn't have led to this... (With Mercedes) * Annette: Mercie... * Mercedes: Now now, Annie. There's no need for that. This is a battlefield, after all. * Annette: I'm so sorry... You know that, don't you? And also know that you don't have to forgive me... * Mercedes: I was going to say the same thing. I'm so sorry if I cause you any pain. (When defeated) * Annette: Urgh, it hurts... Help me, Father... * Gilbert: Annette! I will avenge you, my daughter. (if not defeated) Catherine (With anyone) * Catherine: I will pour everything into this blade--my body, my soul. Thunderbrand rumbles, urging me on. I am the goddess's servant. You will taste my blade! (With Byleth) * Catherine: I wish you'd never shown your face at Garreg Mach. I always knew you were trouble, yet I did nothing. Time for me to correct that mistake. Prepare to meet your end! (With Shamir) * Shamir: Hello, Catherine. I always knew this day would come. * Catherine: What a coincidence, so did I. It seems that we now have no choice. We have nothing in common. Not our backgrounds, not our beliefs. * Shamir: Not the way we lived...or the way we die. (When defeated) * Catherine: Lady Rhea... My service ends here. It's been an honor. Cyril (With anyone) * Cyril Get away from Lady Rhea! (With Byleth) * Cyril You made Lady Rhea hurt! I'll never forgive you! (When defeated) * Cyril Lady Rhea, thank you...for everything... The Immaculate One (With anyone) * The Immaculate One: I see the years have not cured humanity of its folly... You still wish to hurt and betray my mother and myself! (With Byleth) * The Immaculate One: Give her back... Give back my mother! Gaaaaaah! (With Edelgard) * Edelgard: So it's true. You don't value human life at all. Isn't that right, Immaculate One? * The Immaculate One: Nonsense! Fools who do not accept their own sins are undeserving of salvation! You humans are the ones who betrayed! You betrayed me, and you betrayed my mother! * Edelgard: I did not betray you or her. I never believed in you from the beginning. Movie: A World for Humanity (The scene fades in the Immaculate One roaring, as Edelgard and Byleth stand before the dragon out of breath.) * The Immaculate One: Give it back! * Edelgard: When humanity stands strong and people reach out for each other...there's no need for gods. Rhea. Your reign of tyranny is over. (The Immaculate One raises its neck and opens its mouth to prepare one last desperate strike at Byleth and Edelgard. The two look at each other and nod.) * Edelgard: The time has come. (The Immaculate One charges up a powerful breath and fires it at the duo. They roll out of the way, then rush up to the beast.) * Edelgard: I'm ending this once and for all! (Byleth and Edelgard jump in the air and raise their legendary weapons, striking the Immaculate One's head at the same time. The Immaculate One groans, spilling green blood and falling down to the ground, having been killed.) * Edelgard: Is it...is it over? (Byleth falls to the ground, as Edelgard rushes to their side, holding them in her arms. She listens for their heartbeat, worrying they might be dead. Edelgard sheds a tear as the Sword of the Creator falls to the ground, the former crying. The scene cuts to the Crest of Flames in Byleth's heart, which disappears after the defeat the Immaculate One. Byleth's heart starts beating once again, to Edelgard's surprise, and joy. Edelgard hugs Byleth as she awakens and their hair and eye color return to normal. The scene fades out by zooming in on Byleth's pupil.) Ending Narration A rising flame was alight as the flow of time carved a new history for Fódlan. With the fall of Fhirdiad, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Church of Seiros both vanished into the people's memories. Fódlan was finally one unified nation, under the rule of Emperor Edelgard and the Adrestian Empire. Embracing her newfound power, Edelgard could at last set about destroying Fódlan's entrenched system of nobility and rebuild a world free from the tyranny of Crests and status. Yet beneath the surface, an unseen and silent struggle began to take shape. From her seat of power, Edelgard could at last wage war on those who slither in the dark. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts